


Happiest Moment Of My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danny & Chin: Just Fit Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad Days, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champagne, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Homework, Hurt/Comfort, Jacuzzi Tub, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sons, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship, jacuzzi sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny comes home after a tough day at work, He sees that Chin made sure that the kids were all set with dinner, & they were doing homework, as he walked in, What happens when the blonds catches the scene?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	Happiest Moment Of My Life:

*Summary: Danny comes home after a tough day at work, He sees that Chin made sure that the kids were all set with dinner, & they were doing homework, as he walked in, What happens when the blonds catches the scene?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came home, & he found that his children, Grace Williams, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, & Sara Diaz were all doing homework, & his lover, & domestic partner, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, was helping them with a smile on his face, as they sat around the spacious kitchen table.

 

The Loudmouth Detective was so taken in by the scene, **"I ** _am_** _**so**_ lucky to have a family, like the one I have here"** , he thought to himself, He was brought back to the present, when Chin calls out to him with a smile. The Handsome Native asked with a little bit of concern, "Are you okay, Babe ?", Danny smiled, & nodded, answering with, "Yep, I am, Had a bad day til I got home, & walked in here". The Kids looked up, & spotted Danny, as soon as they were done with their homework.

 

"We missed you, Danno", Charlie said with happiness, as the young boy hugged him, "I missed you all", Danny said with a chuckle, as he hugs all of his kids, & they went to put everything away, "Good night, Uncle Danno, I love you", Sara said, as the young girl kisses his cheek. "Love you too, Baby, Sweet Dreams", as he kissed her back. "Glad you are home safe, Danno", Grace said with a smile, "Me too, Monkey", They kissed each other on the cheek.

 

As soon as the kids were done with their nightly rituals, & set for bed, & tucked in, Chin kissed him thoroughly a couple of times, "You....get into the tub.... I....want you... to completely relax..... I....will....get the champagne..... Now....Otherwise, I....will get angry.... Danny took that as a sign to move, & heads for their bathroom balcony, & gets into the jacuzzi tub, while the handsome native does his task.

 

Chin shows up completely naked, & hands him a glass of the bubbly champagne, & they toasted, as soon as he gets in, "To us", Danny said raising his glass, & Chin smiled, & said, "To us", They made out & love in the tub, & it soon turned down & dirty. Nipples, Cocks, & Abs were teased, licked, & nibbled on, Anal Sex was given by both sides. They left claiming & love bites on the other, til they were spent, They created a rhythm, that the other follows. When they orgasmed hard, & multiple times, after being controlled & denied, They fell into each other's arms, & enjoyed the scenery in front of them, as they stargazed, & they went back inside of they dried off, & went straight to bed.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
